


then again

by pseudocordelia



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, M/M, niles fall shipping celebration, niles pumpkin spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudocordelia/pseuds/pseudocordelia
Summary: Leo’s new hire is a bit eccentric. (Then again, who is Niles to think that?)





	then again

**Author's Note:**

> Odin would like Rick and Morty and if you disagree with me you should leave immediately.  
> Thank you to dorkpatroller for organizing the Niles fall shipping celebration! I wish I could contribute more to this event.  
> Please read dorkpatroller's fics; her fics are great.

Leo’s new hire is a bit eccentric. (Then again, who is Niles to think that?)

He’s almost sure Odin Dark isn’t actually his name; and he hates the way he dresses.

Niles was amazed that a publicity manager for a prince, third-in-line to the Nohrian throne, could wear such ridiculous clothing. (Then again; most people would be amazed that Leo had hired a thief with a criminal record who had lost an eye in a knife fight.) He’s almost completely sure half of Odin “Dark”’s wardrobe is from Hot Topic. When Niles saw him wearing a Rick and Morty T-shirt, he really wanted to punch him. He also doesn’t understand why on Earth people wear ripped jeans. Admittedly though, he has googled some of the band names that appear on his shirts.

(Then again; why does he pay attention to what Odin wears?)

 

He acts triumphant when he gets the photocopier to work. He acts like he’s battling some type of unruly beast whilst he forcibly presses the buttons on the coffee machine. He always seems to be trying to act cool; even in the most mundane of situations. Niles wonders if he knows other people can hear his whispering to himself about his fell hand and his aching blood.

(Then again; why does Niles always watch? Why does Niles always listen? Somehow he doesn’t realise _it_ until the following Autumn.)

 

-

 

For once, Niles actually likes Odin’s outfit. It’s not trashy, and it’s not all black. And it doesn’t have stupid ripped jeans or a Rick and Morty t-shirt.

It’s plain dress pants and a beige cable-knit sweater that’s obviously a few sizes too big.  The colour seemed to go so well with Odin’s cute spiky hair. (Why did he just think Odin’s hair was cute?)

 

It’s on that day that Niles realizes _it_. While he was watching Odin’s antics as he was acting like pressing the buttons on the coffee machine was a grand battle between gods, he notices the collar of his sweater slip down his arm.

Odin is absolutely fucking ripped. And there’s that strange birthmark to boot. That’s when Niles realizes _it;_ he likes Odin. He’s gorgeous.

He has a crush.

 

Maybe he’ll ask him out for coffee sometime. The stuff from the machine he’s battling isn’t even that good.

 

-

 

“You would look good in a virgin killing sweater,” Niles casually says, as he sits besides his _boyfriend_.

 Odin looks up from his game. “I am Odin Dark; slayer of dragons, not innocent virgins!”

 Niles laughs. Whenever Odin declares his name, he’s reminded of the fact that his name is actually Owain _Tinhead_. He loves the absolute nonsense that comes out of Odin’s mouth. “Guess that’s a no… I suppose you do look better with nothing on.”

 Odin is blushing. He doesn’t reply; but he doesn’t look back at his game either. Seeing that face just makes him want to tease him even more.

 “You know, seeing you in a sweater is what made me realise how much I liked you. When we still worked for Lord Leo… I used to think the way you dressed was strange. But this sweater… it fell down your arm and I saw how ripped you are. That’s when I realised how sexy you are…” Niles licked his lips. “Do you still have it? Or maybe I could buy you a keyhole sweater? You didn’t exactly say no to the virgin-killer…”

 

By now Niles would’ve expected at least one comment back from Odin. That was the best part of teasing him - his reaction. Niles got a lot better one than he was expecting.

 

Odin was still silent - but he was blushing so hard it looked like his face was about to malfunction. Niles thinks it’s absolutely adorable.

 

“Cat got your tongue?”

“You… you just admitted that you used have a crush on me.”

“We’ve been dating for three years…?”

Niles supposed he didn’t really confess back when Odin asked him out… he just accepted; and probably made a comment or two on how nobody could resist him.

“A-ah… of course! The gods smile upon Odin Dark… he would never have had an unrequited infatuation!”

But it doesn’t matter what he did or didn’t do three years ago. Odin was right here beside him now, and he could definitely get on top of Odin and start making out with him now.

 

(Which he did; making sure to tell Odin all about his “infatuation”; to apologize for not telling him sooner.)

  


**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed any spelling mistakes, typos or grammatical errors, please point them out in the comments! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
